Kasus Tomat Bersurat
by Red Evil-chan
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah mainstream yang berpusat pada penggemar rahasia dan tomat


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 _Repost from my another account._

Maaf apabila ada kesalahan pada penulisan; EYD, diksi, dsb. karena sudah lama tidak mengasah kemampuan menulis :D Judul mungkin tidak sesuai isi, karena saya bingung mau ngasih judul apa dan mungkin plotnya akan _mainstream_ tapi ini benar-benar hasil dari pemikiran saya sendiri. Maaf jika membosankan. DLDR

.

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha Gakuen, banyak siswa berlalu lalang di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Namun dari sekian banyak siswa yang ada di sana, masih kalah jumlah dengan siswa yang tengah berkumpul di halaman sekolah. Mereka berkumpul bukan karena ada pengumuman dari sekolah ataupun ada upacara, namun karena tengah mengerumuni sesosok siswa yang digadang-gadang sebagai penyandang _title_ pangeran sekolah. Nama siswa itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu dari pasangan pebisnis tersukses di Asia Timur.

Tampan, kaya dan populer, itulah kata yang sering mengikuti namanya saat para siswi tengah membicarakannya. Uchiha Sasuke memiliki banyak penggemar, dari yang terang-terangan mengungkapkannya sampai yang hanya mengaguminya secara diam-diam dan salah satu pengagum rahasia itu adalah gadis berambut merah jambu yang tengah mengamati sang artis sekolah dari depan loker sepatu.

Haruno Sakura namanya. Gadis yang bisa dikategorikan biasa, namun menyandang kehormatan sebagai rival Uchiha Sasuke dalam masalah prestasi di sekolah. Karena posisinya sebagai rival sang pangeran sekolah, dia juga dianggap musuhnya. Sering kali dia mendapat perlakuan yang tidak baik dari penggemar sang bungsu Uchiha. Tak jarang loker sepatunya penuh dengan hal-hal yang tidak bisa dibayangkan, mulai dari sampah kertas sampai yang paling aneh seperti boneka yang menyeramkan dengan rambut hitam panjang yang kusut. Meskipun dia telah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, dia hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu.

"Hei jidat, hari ini 'hadiah' apa yang kau dapatkan?" tanya seorang siswi berambut pirang _ponytail_ dengan nada setengah mengejek.

"Permen karet bekas. Hal yang paling kubenci setelah para penggemar Sasuke- _kun_ itu." Jawabnya dengan dongkol sambil membersihkan loker sepatunya dari benda menjijikkan itu.

"Lagi pula mau sampai kapan kau memendam perasaanmu pada pemuda tidak peka seperti dia?"

"Entahlah Ino, mungkin sampai aku pergi dari tempat ini. Karena tidak mungkin dia memperhatikan orang biasa sepertiku ini."

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu menyukai pangeran es itu?"

"Mungkin karena dia orang yang selalu kesepian."

"Alasan macam apa itu? Dan bukannya dia selalu bersama teman-temannya? Jadi dia kesepian dari segi mana lagi?"

"Aku hanya merasa kalau hatinya selalu kesepian dan punggungnya sangat rapuh setiap kuamati dari belakang tempat duduknya. Seperti dia tengah memikul beban yang sangat berat namun dia tak mau meminta bantuan untuk mengurangi bebannya pada orang lain."

"Aku benar-benar tidak paham dengan jalan pikiranmu itu. Meskipun begitu, aku akan selalu mendukungmu." Balas Ino sambil menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Terimakasih Ino. Kalau begitu, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu." Pinta Sakura sambil fokus pada isi tasnya.

"Katakan, apapun itu asal tidak mustahil, pasti akan aku usahakan."

"Kalau begitu, tolong awasi keadaan di sekitar ruang loker ini. Aku mau meletakkan ini ke loker Sasuke- _kun."_ Ucapnya sambil mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam tasnya.

"Baiklah, tapi bergegaslah karena sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi."

" _Thank's Pig._ Aku sudah selesai."

"Cepatnya? Bukannya loker tiap siswa itu dikunci?"

"Aku punya duplikat kuncinya, dan cukup itu saja yang perlu kau tahu. Lebih baik kita bergegas pergi dari sini,'Front Pembela Sasuke- _kun'_ tengah bergerak kemari."

"Aku suka idemu itu. 'Front Pembela Sasuke- _kun'_ terdengar sangat lucu." Timpal Ino sambil menahan agar tawanya tidak menggelegar sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju kelas.

.

"Hei _Teme_ , apa kau tidak lelah dengan kerumunan remaja labil itu?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning _spike_ itu pada Sasuke saat mereka tengah istirahat di kantin sekolah.

"Kenapa kau sangat perhatian pada Sasuke- _san_ , Naruto? Apa kau suka pada Sasuke- _san?_ " tanya pemuda pucat dengan senyum palsunya.

"Diamlah Sai! Aku masih normal kalau kau ingin tahu. Lagi pula aku bertanya seperti itu hanya karena merasa kasihan padanya." Sembur Naruto tak terima.

"Diamlah Naruto! Dan aku tak butuh rasa kasihanmu." Balas Sasuke dengan acuh sambil mengamati kotak kecil yang ada di tangannya.

"Huh dasar _Teme._ Ngomong-ngomong, kotak apa itu?"

"Benar. Aku juga penasaran."

"Simpan pertanyaanmu itu sampai aku membuka kotak ini." Balasnya sambil membuka tutup kotak itu.

"Apa-apaan isi kotak itu, tiga buah tomat?" cela Naruto saat kotak itu telah terbuka sempurna.

"Ada selembar kertas di bawah tomatnya." Gumam Sai yang ikut penasaran dengan kotak itu.

" ' **Semoga tomat itu bisa menjadi semangatmu.'** Tidak ada nama pengirimnya, hanya ada gambar bunga sakura ini di sudut kanan bawahnya." Gumam Sasuke.

"Penggemarmu hebat sekali ya, sampai tahu makanan kesukaanmu yang tidak sembarang orang tahu."

"Dia bukannya hebat _Dobe_ tapi menyebalkan. Sudahlah, ayo kita segera kembali ke kelas."

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya berjalan seperti biasa, Sasuke masih merasa terganggu dengan para penggemarnya dan Sakura masih melanjutkan kegiatan rahasianya, dan tak terasa sudah sepekan berlalu.

Meskipun Sasuke termasuk dalam kategori orang yang masa bodoh terhadap sekitarnya namun tetap saja rasa penasarannya terusik karena tomat-tomat yang selalu diletakkan bersama sepucuk surat di dalam lokernya.

"Hei _dobe,_ menurutmu siapa orang yang kurang kerjaan meletakkan tomat-tomat itu di lokerku?" tanya Sasuke pada suatu hari saat mereka tengah berada di kelas.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku merasa tidak asing dengan kotak itu. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya di kelas ini." Jawab Naruto sambil mencoba menggali ingatannya.

"Mungkin kau perlu memergokinya, Sasuke- _san."_ Timpal Sai yang duduk di bangku belakangnya.

"Tanpa kau usulkan pun aku sudah memikirkan hal itu, Sai. Lagi pula saat ini aku juga tengah melakukan penyelidikan dan aku sudah memegang beberapa nama yang mencurigakan."

"Kau seperti detektif saja, _teme._ " Kelakar Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan bersemangat, tanpa mewaspadai aura gelap yang dipancarkan Sasuke.

"Jangan asal mendaratkan tanganmu, _dobe."_

Dan berakhirlah Naruto dengan menerima pembalasan Sasuke.

.

"Ck, sial sekali hari ini. Sudah bangun kesiangan, busnya penuh, dan sekarang Ino tidak masuk karena sakit. Semoga saja aku tidak menerima kesialan lebih dari ini." Gerutu Sakura dengan nada rendah.

"Ouh, hebat sekali! Aku terlambat datang dan sekarang Sasuke- _kun_ sudah sampai di lokernya, lalu harus kuapakan kotak ini? Bagaimana caranya agar kotak ini sampai padanya?" gumamnya sambil memandang ke arah ruang loker.

Saat Sakura tengah sibuk bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri, Sasuke datang mendekatinya.

"Hei Haruno, kau dapat darimana kotak itu?" tanyanya dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"I-ini dari temanku untukmu." Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sakura lantas menyerahkan kotak itu kemudian menjauh dari Sasuke yang masih mencerna kejadian itu.

"Apa-apaan orang itu, aneh sekali. Meskipun begitu, aku harus menanyakan tentang pengirim kotak ini padanya."

Kejadian itu tak luput dari pandangan dua siswi anggota 'Front Pembela Sasuke- _kun'_

"Dasar perempuan kurang ajar! Sekarang semakin berani saja dia. Apa 'hadiah-hadiah' itu masih kurang membekas diingatannya?" geram siswi berambut pirang pucat.

"Sepertinya kita harus memberinya 'hadiah' yang lebih membekas lagi, Shion." Timpal siswi berambut _pink_ gelap.

"Aku setuju dengan idemu itu, Tayuya. Ayo kita segera berkumpul dan membahas rencana penyingkiran hama itu."

Kemudia keduanya segera meninggalkan koridor itu.

.

"Hei Sasuke. Sudah menemukan tersangka kasus 'Tomat Bersurat'?" tanya Naruto begitu Sasuke memasuki kelas.

" 'Tomat Bersurat'? Nama kasus yang tidak ada keren-kerennya?"

"Terserah kau sajalah. Jadi bagaimana perkembangan penyelidikanmu?"

"Aku sudah menjumpai titik terang, tinggal memastikan saja dan aku akan membawa pelakunya ke hadapan kalian."

"Lalu setelah kau menemukan pelakunya, kau mau apa Sasuke- _san_?" tanya Sai

"Entahlah, mungkin akan kutanyai beberapa hal." Balasnya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada bangku barisan paling belakang, atau lebih tepatnya pada bangku milik Haruno Sakura.

.

"Haruno Sakura, kamu dipanggil Orochi- _sensei_ ke ruang lab. Katanya ada hal penting yang ingin dia bahas tentang penelitiannya." Ucap seorang siswa saat Sakura dan Ino sampai di ruang loker.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana."

"Sekarang apa lagi yang diinginkan oleh guru aneh itu?"

"Entahlah _pig_ , mungin aku disuruh membantu penelitian anehnya lagi. Kalau begitu aku titip ini. Berikan pada Sasuke- _kun_ ya, sekalian bilang padanya kalau ini yang terakhir." Pesan Sakura sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak pada Ino.

"Bagaiamana kalau nanti dia tanya tentang pengirimnya?" balas Ino sambil menerima kotak tadi.

"Katakan saja kalau ingin tahu jawabannya, maka buka saja kotaknya. Aku pergi dulu _pig, jaa."_ Pamitnya sambil berlalu dari ruang loker.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kamu dapat titipan dari temanku." Ucap Ino sambil menyerahkan kotak milik Sakura tadi pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak dia sendiri yang memberikannya padaku?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengamati kotak yang sekarang tengah ada di genggamannya.

"Dia sedang ada urusan. Kalau kau ingin tahu siapa dia, cari tahu saja sendiri di kotaknya." Ucap Ino sebelum dia kembali ke tempat duduknya yang berada di barisan depan."

"Hei Sasuke, segera buka kotaknya." Ucap Naruto tidak sabar.

Segera saja Sasuke membuka kotak itu dan ternyata isinya masih sama, tomat, namun sekarang hanya berjumlah dua buah, dan jangan lupa selembar kertas yang tersemat di bawah tomatnya.

"Sekarang apa lagi isinya?" gumam Sai agak jengah.

"Biar aku yang membacanya, Sasuke."

"Diamlah Naruto. Ini milikku, jangan ikut campur." Tolak Sasuke sambil membuka kertas itu

' **Mungkin kamu merasa terganggu dengan kotak-kotak itu, tapi aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan menolak tomatnya. Ok, abaikan yang tadi. Aku berencana memberikanmu dua puluh tiga tomat untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu, sebenarnya ini masih kurang tiga buah lagi sih, hehe. Tapi sepertinya aku harus berhenti di sini.**

 **Entah dari kapan aku mulai suka padamu, padahal awalnya aku hanya penasaran denganmu saja, tapi makin hari aku makin tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku padamu. Mulai dari ekspresimu yang merasa terganggu saat para gadis anggota 'Front Pembela Sasuke-** _ **kun**_ **' itu mengelilingimu sampai bagaimana rapuhnya punngungmu itu, seolah kau tengah menanggung beban yang sangat berat. Mungkin kau menganggapku sok tahu atau terlalu ikut campur, tapi aku tidak peduli.**

 **Ah aku terlalu banyak basa-basi. Intinya aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku ini sekaligus memberikan hadiah ulang tahun padamu. Aku tidak terlalu berharap tanggapan positif darimu, tapi aku akan sangat senang kalau kau mau menerimaku atau setidaknya tidak membuang hadiah dariku. Aku juga mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah mau menjadi rivalku selama di sini dan maaf telah membuatmu merasa terganggu.**

 **Salam penuh harap dari rivalmu**

 **(gambar bunga sakura) Haruno.'**

"Panjang sekali isinya." Gumam Naruto saat ia mencuri pandang dari belakang punggung Sasuke.

"Sudah ku duga. Tebakanku tidak pernah melesat." Gumam Sasuke sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Hei Sasuke, kau mau kemana?!" teriakan Naruto tak digubrisnya.

"Yamanaka. Di mana Haruno Sakura sekarang?"

"Dia ada di lab, katanya Orochimaru- _sensei_ sedang membutuhkan bantuannya." Jawab Ino tanpa berpikir lama.

"Hn. Terimakasih." Ucapnya sambil berlalu keluar kelas.

"Apa aku tak salah dengar? Mana mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengucapkan terimakasih." Gumam Ino sambil memandang pintu kelas.

.

Begitu Sasuke keluar dari kelas, dia langsung berlari seperti orang kesetanan, tanpa menggubris guru yang memanggilnya berulang kali. Wajar saja dia tidak menggubrisnya, karena fokusnya saat ini adalah mencari Haruno Sakura, si pengirim 'tomat bersurat'.

Nafasnya terdengar tak beraturan saat dia tiba di depan ruang berpapan nama 'Laboratorium'. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu dia segera membuka pintu di depannya hingga menimbulkan suara berdebum yang cukup keras.

"Jauhkan tangan kotor kalian darinya!" geram Sasuke saat melihat pemandangan didepannya, tepatnya seorang Haruno Sakura yang tengah mengalami tindak penyiksaan.

Baju gadis itu terkoyak di beberapa bagian, rambutnya dipotong tidak beraturan dan tak lupa sudut bibir yang berdarah serta pipi yang lebam.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" ucap Shion, orang yang tengah mengarahkan gunting pada rambut Sakura.

"Lepaskan dia!" ucap Sasuke sambil mendekat ke arah mereka, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun,_ kami bisa menjelaskan ini. Tolong jangan laporkan kami pada guru." Ucap Tayuya dengan nada memelas.

"Pergilah dari sini, sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Balas Sasuke tanpa memandang kedua tersangka penganiayaan itu.

"Te-terimakasih Sasuke- _kun."_ Ucap keduanya yang kemudian segera berlari keluar ruangan, hingga menyisakan dua insan itu.

"Hei, dasar gadis bodoh, bertahanlah sebentar lagi." Gumam Sasuke sambil mengangkat Sakura dari lantai dengan hati-hati.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" gumam Sakura lirih.

"Diamlah, jangan banyak bicara. kita akan segera sampai UKS." Balas Sasuke dengan ekspresi menahan amarah dan cemas.

"Uchiha _,_ apa yang terjadi pada Haruno?" tanya penjaga UKS, yang ternyata wali kelas mereka, Shizune.

"Nanti saja penjelasnnya, _sensei._ Sekarang tolong dia dulu."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kamu baringkan dia di ranjang itu, lalu kamu tenangkan emosimu."

"Hn." Respon Sasuke kemudian menjalankan perintah wali kelasnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi padanya? Kenapa kondisinya bisa sampai seperti ini?" tanya Shizune sambil membersihkan luka Sakura.

"Dia menjadi korban _bullying_ oleh Shion dan Tayuya." Jawab Sasuke dengan tangan terkepal menahan amarah.

"Dasar.. mereka itu tidak pernah jera meski telah mendapat beberapa teguran dari guru. Poin mereka juga sudah mencapai tujuh puluh, dan dengan kasus ini, mungkin saja mereka akan dikeluarkan,"

"Uchiha, jaga Haruno sebentar, _sensei_ mau mengambilkan baju ganti untuknya dulu." Lanjut Shizune sambil menarik selimut hingga menutupi sebatas leher Sakura.

"Hn."

"Hei dasar gadis bodoh, kenapa nasibmu jelek sekali? Sudah ditipu masih saja babak belur seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke lirih sambil duduk di sebelah ranjang Sakura.

"..."

"Apa sebegitu menyerahnya kau pada perasaanmu, hingga kau yang gadis kuat menjadi pasrah untuk dihajar oleh pecundang seperti mereka?"

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sakura dengan suara parau sambil mencoba untuk duduk dengan dibantu oleh Sasuke.

"Aku sedang mencari gadis bodoh yang dengan seenak jidatnya mengirimiku tomat."

"Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman, Sasuke- _kun._ Tapi aku tidak akan meminta maaf untuk pernyataan perasaanku, namun aku juga tidak mengarapkan balasan darimu."

"Dasar.. sebenarnya tingkat kebodohanmu itu sudah sampai tahap mana hah? Aku kemari untuk menagih kekurangan dari jumlah tomat yang harusnya kau berikan padaku."

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Bukankah jika kita bisa bertemu lagi setelah aku membaca suratmu, kau akan melengkapi kekurangan dari kado ulang tahunku."

"Tapi, bukannya Sasuke- _kun_ merasa terganggu karena ulahku?"

"Benar. Aku merasa sangat terganggu. Kau membuatku keluar dari karakterku yang biasanya dan membuatku membuang waktu berhargaku hanya untuk menyelidiki kasus tomat bersurat milikmu itu. Jadi sekarang kau harus bertanggungjawab."

"Maafkan aku Sasuke- _kun._ Baiklah aku akan tanggungjawab, lalu aku harus apa?" balas Sakura dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Kau harus jadi milikku dan lunasi hutang tomat yang telah kau janjikan."

"Kamu tidak sedang mempermainkanku 'kan Sasuke- _kun?"_

"Untuk apa aku membuang tenagaku hanya untuk sebuah kebohongan?"

"Ta-tapi Sas-"

Belum selesai Sakura mengucapkan keraguannya, bibirnya telah dibungkam oleh bibir Sasuke. Bukan sebuah ciuman yang dalam, namun hanya kecupan ringan yang menenangkan.

"Apa kau masih tidak percaya?" tanya Sasuke setelah menyudahi kecupannya.

"Aku percaya. Terimakasih Sasuke- _kun._ "

"Hn."

"Sasuke- _kun, otanjoubi omedetou._ " Ucap Sakura tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hn. Aku mau menagih hadiahku."

"Tapi Sasuke- _kun,_ aku tidak membawa tomat lagi."

"Tomat itu hadiah darimu yang masih berstatus sebagai penggemarku. Sekarang aku mau menagih hadiah darimu yang berstatus sebagai kekasihku."

"Tapi aku tidak membawa apa-apa sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang memilih hadiahku sendiri."

"Ap-"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Sakura tak selesai dia ucapkan, dan lagi-lagi yang menghentikannya adalah bibir milik Sasuke. Bedanya hanyalah jika tadi hanya sekedar kecupan, maka sekarang adalah ciuman yang sebenarnya, dalam, basah, dan memabukkan. Hingga Sakura hanya bisa pasrah menerima serangan Sasuke.

Dunia seakan hanya milik mereka berdua, saat mereka tengah dimabuk cinta.

#End

Akhirnya bisa post juga di akun ini setelah sekian lama gak update gara" laptop gak bisa buat wifian dan kartu perdana yang gak support buat masuk ffn. Maaf kalau alurnya flat dan karekternya OOC.

Meskipun begitu, semoga kalian menikmatinya


End file.
